Spells
Spells are a major component of both the original series Star Vs. The Forces of Evil ''and every iteration of ''See you in Dreamland. ''There are many different kinds of Magic with different rules to how spells may be cast. Mewman Spells '''Butterfly Spells '- A wide array of spells passed down from mother to daughter in the Butterfly Family. Many of these spells and their descriptions can be found here 'Changeling Spell '- A mysterious ability that allows the caster to shapeshift into a different species and assimilate into their family structure. 'Mewberty '- The Mewman equivalent of puberty. A 24 hour period where a caster is transformed into their Mewberty Form and compelled to collect partners of their sexual preference. Mewberty is an indication that a Mewman is capable of magic without the use of the wand, and not all Mewmans are capable of Mewberty. Demonic Spells 'Pyrokinesis '- The ability to manipulate and generate flames at will. Pyrokinesis has a wide variety of uses both offensive and defensive, including aviation and illumination. The ability appears to be connected to the casters emotions. 'Levitation '- Even demons without wings appear to be capable of flight. 'Necromancy '- The ability to raise the dead. 'Seduction '- Succubine demons are able to entice mortals with a variety of subtle mesmer spells. 'Teleportation '- The ability to manifest in any one place at an instant. Pixtopian Spells 'Pixie Dust '- The majority of Pixtopian magic is preformed via the properties of a strange iridescent dust that falls freely from Pixtopian Wings. Coating themselves or objects in this dust allows the Pixtopian caster to manipulate the properties of their target in a variety of ways. The larger a Pixtopians wings, the stronger their dust. 'Telekenisis '- Coating any small object in dust allows a Pixtopian to lift it at will. Often times favoured items of Pixtopians will gradually decrease in weight as their dust's effect increases over time. 'Florakinesis '- The ability to influence plants. While a Pixtopian will rarely be able to control plants as they might animals, more powerful casters can determine a plants properties during growth, even speed development or force mutations. 'Zoopathy '- The ability to understand and influence animals. Unlike plants, if an animal rubs off the Dust the effect will be completely erased. 'Levitation '- Though pixie wings do control the direction of their flight, they primarily elevate themselves through use of their own dust. If their wings become wet or are otherwise unable to generate dust, Pixtopians are unable to fly. 'Death Sleep '- A rare and incredibly powerful incantation that puts a subject into a sleep indistinguishable from death. Only seven High Faeries may have this ability at any given time, casters will develop or lose the ability seemingly at random. The spell may only be preformed by a High Faerie currently in possession of the gift, and as such can only be broken in the same manner. Risks of the spell include a caster unable to reverse the spell if they lose the gift. The subject is locked into an ageless state while sleeping, though can still be killed if their body takes damage. Category:Magic